ponyfinder_in_the_dusk_of_enanotenifandomcom-20200213-history
Naralia Starblood (nee Eleniel)
Naralia Eleniel is a charismatic and intelligent Elven noblewoman who started the campaign as a noblewoman. As the party's adventures continued, it was revealed that her memories were a magical fabrication. Once her true memory surfaced, she was embraced by her home kingdom and made a Countess to form her own cadet dynasty, and, ultimately, become regent. Character Information Naralia Eleniel was an Elven woman of decent beauty. Character Relations * (Father) Arbellason Eleniel * (Mother) Nostariel Eleniel * (Brother) Taldar Eleniel * (Sister) Ceris Eleniel * (Lover) Braeden Garth * (Lover) Clarence Character History Origin Naralia is the second child, and first daughter of Warlord Arbellason Eleniel and Lady Nostariel Eleniel. Her parents were murdered by Warlord Taldar when she was twelve years old. This traumatic event caused a mental break in young Naralia and unlocked her magical ability, an emotional flare of will and magic causing her parents bodies to rise as undead. As a ward and political prisoner to Warlord Taldar, Naralia was soon introduced to Geoffry Arcourt, who would tutor her in controlling her necromantic abilities. Under his mentorship, her skill increased and she learned to use her magic. Several years later, however, Arcourt fell out of Lord Taldar's favour, prompting him to leave the court. Realizing her potential, he smuggeled Naralia out of the fort as he left, escaping from his reach with his protege, and her two undead parents, in tow. The two of them wandered the human lands for a time, her capabilities increasing. Along with magic and other subjects, he taught the means of survival among the harsh, ever-fighting petty kingdoms of the Human Lands, and even taught her to use her undead minions as a way of survival, initially overseeing handiwork in small villages for food and shelter. The two became close as she grew into a young woman. She would come to think of him as nearly an uncle. To her dismay, one fateful morning, she would find that her mentor had left her. Without a warning or goodbye, he had vanished, disappearing from her life as easily as he had come into it. Alone and without companionship, Naralia would fall deeper into her own madness, taking the abandonment as further sign that the chaos of the living led to naught but dispair. She began talking to her undead as more than simply minions, and took comfort in the cold embrace of her skeletal remains of her parents. With her own ability growing, and her fierce anger at the chaos of humanity burning ever brighter, she moved from menial labour to the work of mercenaries. Hunting down rogue thieves and petty criminals among the towns that could afford such services. In her travels, she came across a former pirate named Elsar. The stoic pirate had grown tired of his life of retirement and agreed to join her in her mercenary work. Though he maintained a quiet demeanor, his presence helped to alleviate Naralia's mental problems and allowed her to rebuild some of the vital social ability she'd lost years prior. Eventually, one of the guard captains took notice of the two's combat abilities, and directed them to speak with a military officer, to test her capabilities in the local warlord's army. Seeing the opportunity present, Naralia and Elsar signed on as an independent mercenary company within Warlord Erys' forces. There, they fought in several battles before the Warlord took notice of their small band. Recognizing her name, Lord Erys bid them to his castle. Welcomed as family, Erys revealed that her mother, Lady Nostariel Eleniel nee Pyley, was, in fact, sister to his wife, Lady Myra Pyley. Lamenting the loss of her parents, he gladly opened his home to the duo, seeking to utilize their mercenary capabilities with a more discrete concern. He paid their contract to see them rid his volcanic mines of Fire Elementals, that he suspected were being summoned by an unholy cult. The two agreed and took residence at the fort to begin fighting back the monsters. Braeden's Death Naralia was heartbroken by the death of Braeden. Emotionally distraught by the sight of the young woman exploding at her fingertips, she fell to her knees and cried. Eventually, she gathered herself and helped the group set up camp. She sat, searching the fire for answers, until it came to her that she still had Cugao Wegrih's book. Seizing upon opportunity, she inquired to see if Seth could determine the magic contained within. When she went to fetch it to bring it to him, Hollow revealed his own literal inner demon and warned her of its magic. Forging ahead, she took the book to Seth. He told her it would only bring misfortune and she ignored the warning. Unfortunately, the curse of the book had already latched onto him. Giving him the book, she went to wander alone, dispairing that perhaps her only opportunity to save Braeden was lost. To her surprised, she was approached by Lord Erys' children, claiming that Braeden wished to speak to her from the fire. Jumping upon the chance, they lead her to a bonfire a ways from camp. There, she was bid to dance around the fire, bringing her to a peaceful glade. Braeden was there with the Firebird, and the Erys children soon joined them as well. They talked about Naralia's past and how she had almost come into contact with the Firebird before, but had been snatched away by Arcourt. She accepted the love of the Firebird, becoming her daughter and faithful servant. In exchange for this loyalty, she was granted a great boon. Character Boon Naralia was granted the powers and abilities of being the Firebird's Daughter. As gifts, she was also physically regressed to the age of seventeen and provided a feline companion. * +1 Caster Level for all Purposes * +10 Fire Resistance * Ageless - She suffers no effects of aging and no longer progresses along the age scale. In addition to these abilities, she also gains the following spheres and talents: * Nature Sphere (Fire Package) * Destruction Sphere ** Fire Blast Talent Combat Style Naralia is a magic user who raises the dead to fight as her minions. Beyond simple necromancy, she can heal both the living and the undead. Notes * Played by: Nehemiah Kenny Quotes Gameplay Information Category:Character Category:Elf Category:Noble Category:Player Character